Mind Reader
by Nirti-Systemlady
Summary: Cassie knows something she shouldn't and she's told Janet. Will they be able to keep their noses out? Read and Review please. :)
1. Suspicions

****

Chapter 1: Suspicions 

"Sam, can you baby-sit Cassie for me? I'm going out this evening." Janet was smiling over the phone. This was the perfect plan. It was her daughter's idea. Janet had known that her daughter was a mind reader, but she had told no one. Not even Sam Carter. Cassie had read both Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill's minds and she had found out a secret. Something that neither Major Carter nor Colonel O'Neill could admit to. Cassie had told her mother, but Janet confessed that she already knew. She had found out when Anise/Freya had done the Za'tarc test on them for the second time. They had sworn to each other that it would not leave the room.

Janet knew that the only reason that they didn't act on their feelings was because of their ranks in the air force. Neither of them wanted to let the other give up the most amazing job in Earths history for themselves.

Janet Fraiser knew though that a couple so well matched only came up once in a lifetime. It would be wrong not to set them up.

"Er. Janet. Are you going on another date with Jonas?" Sam asked her friend.

Jonas Quin had found out about Janet's plans and had offered, almost forced her to let him help.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing. Isn't Cassie a bit old for a baby sitter?" Sam could tell that something was up.

"That's what I said, but apparently, she wants to 'hang out' with you. I don't quite think I'm 'cool' enough. She said that hanging once a Saturday when you're on world isn't enough. She wanted to do something other than play chess."

"Like what?" Carter said suspiciously. Last time Cassie had suggested something other than chess, Sam had gone home with glow-in-the-dark green hair and bright red lipstick all over her face. Unfortunately, Cassie had somehow persuaded Sam not to tell Janet, though Carter couldn't remember how. She was sure it had something to do with fifty dollars though.

"Just watching movies, eating pizza. Stuff like that." Janet still didn't sound convincing, but Carter decided that if her hair was anything other than blonde when she got back home, she would sue.

She sighed. "Alright." Reluctantly, she gave in.

"Great! See you at six thirty?" Janet asked.

"Sure, see you then. Bye." Carter put the phone down and picked up her folders from her desk. She was almost positive that she was the only one left on base, apart from the night guards and the occasional eager airman, but when the lift doors opened she noticed someone familiar standing in the doorway.

"Carter, what are you doing?"

"Er, I was catching up with some work, but I'm going home now sir. Why? Carter asked her CO.

"Shouldn't you be watching some science programme? " O'Neill asked.

"Well, paperwork seemed somehow more important sir. Err, why did you come back sir?"

"I left my favourite Simpson's video on my desk."

"Why do you have a Simpson's video at the base?"

"In case there's no Goa'uld butt to kick! If I get bored, I watch the Simpson's."

"What about the half a dozen sheets of paper work that are in your to do tray sir?"

"As I said, BORING!!!!" He grinned.

Carter smiled. "Okay sir, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya Carter!" And he walked off in the direction of his office.


	2. Coincidences

Chapter 2: Coincidences

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of the characters, but the story line is totally mine. Thanks, Hydro. 

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am really sorry that this is taking so long to write, but I am only able to write a chapter a week, for library reasons. Any way, thanx. Lüv the reviews. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Carter got out of the car at Cassie's house and walked up to the front door. She noticed a familiar car in the driveway, but thought nothing of it. She assumed it was Jonas's, though she couldn't remember him ever having a car. Colonel O'Neill drove him to work.

She knocked at the door and was slightly surprised to see Colonel O'Neill open the door.

"Er, hye sir." Carter said, slightly puzzled.

"Hay Carter. Janet's goin' out. Didn't she tell you? I'm babysittin' Cass, though God knows why she needs baby sitting."

This puzzled Carter even more. "Err, sir, Cass asked me to come round to hang-out with her whilst Janet was on this date with Jonas. 

"Well, I dunno? Jan called me and asked if I could come over to look after Cass. I s'pose we could both look after her if you want."

"Hang-out Jack, not look after!!!" Cassie's head peered round O'Neill's side. "Hay Sam."

"Er, Cass, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothin', I just thought that we could all hang out together, but Teal'c's off world and Jonas is goin' out with mom, so it's just you two and me." Cass had an unbelievably wide grin on her face. A sure sign that she was planning something.

"Carter and O'Neill couldn't be bothered to interrogate her, so O'Neill merely said, "Whatever." and went back into the house. Carter said "Okay," and followed him.

Cassie led them through into the living room. "I've got some rented video's if ya wanna watch, oh and Sam, I got a new bottle of Hair dye! We're orderin' pizza for dinner. Pick a video!" Cassie was taking after her mother. She bossed the pair around until they finally agreed on her video, The Haunting. Carter and O'Neill wanted to watch Armageddon, but Cassie, as usual got her way. 

When the Haunting had finished, Cassie ordered the pizzas and put on the Simpson's. She sat on the chair and waited for the pizzas. When they finally arrived, she handed Jack and Sam theirs and insisted that she go and eat in her room if the others wanted to watch Armageddon.

After Cassie had gone upstairs, O'Neill put on the video and went back to the sofa to eat his pizza. Carter had her legs curled up on the sofa, and her head resting on the pillow.

'She looks so sweet curled up there like that.' He thought to himself. 'No Jack, mustn't think about Carter.'

When the dad said good-bye to his daughter on the film, Carter started crying. Without thinking Jack grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. It was amazing how this woman could shoot a ton load of goa'uld, take a tok'ra in the brain and get shot twice with a zat, without crying or breaking down once, but when it got to a sappy part in a film, she burst into floods of tears. Jack realised that he was hugging her and let go, but Carter clung to his shirt and started crying again.

Cassie watched from the stairs. She was so glad she had got Sam to admit to crying through Armageddon. Part 1 of the plan was working!!!


	3. Talks

Chapter 3: Talks

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 and I am soooooo fed up of saying the same thing over and over and over again!!! But it's necessary so I have to say it.

Thanx for all of the reviews. Much appreciated. Lüv ya all. Byeee!!!

When Carter had stopped crying, she let go of her CO's t-shirt. "I, I'm sorry sir. You probably think I'm really pathetic." she looked up to see Colonel O'Neill smiling at her. 

He noticed that she was blushing. "I don't think that you're pathetic Carter. You're anything but Pathetic!!! You're the most intelligent person I know, you're kind, and caring, and pretty and emotional." O'Neill had said pretty so fast that Carter wasn't completely sure that she had heard it correctly.

" So, you wanna watch the rest of the film?" She asked lamely.

"'Kay." He was disappointed at that. Maybe he should say it again, but more slowly this time. But then he saw that she was blushing again, staring at the floor and paying absolutely no attention to the movie.

He turned it off, just to be sure. She didn't move. "Carter, I think you should talk to me now. I just turned off your favourite film, and you didn't even move. What's up?"

"She lifted her head and stared at him. "I don't know." She lied.

"C'mon Carter. I'm not that thick!!!"

"You're not thick at all sir. You said that I was kind and intelligent, but you're the kind one. I'm sorry sir, but off record Rules suck!"

"I know. But if I acted on my feelings, you'd loose your job. And I'd hate myself if I did that to you."

"Sir stuff my job, I like you more. But I'm can't sacrifice yours like this. We _both_ have to be sure that our jobs mean less than this. I am, but you've bin in the air force all your life."

O'Neill just looked at Carter. "Shut up." he said and kissed her.


	4. OffWorld

****

Chapter 4: Off-World

Author's Notes: I have to say, I wasn't sure about doing a fourth chapter, but when a kind and caring person reviewed this on my old log-on name (Satan's Angels-Pyro+Hydro) I thought, "This person wants me to write one more chapter, so I will." I hope the rest of you like it. I just ask one thing of all of you kind people, please don't just read it, review it too. Even if you think that it is awful, or just not worth reviewing, I need criticism to evolve my work. I don't mind if you're just sayin hi, but please, for the sake of all my future fictions, REVIEW THIS!!!

(Future)

"Sam, where are you?" Jack O'Neill called to his wife. "General Hammond just called. He says that he just finished talking to the president and we're are allowed to take our relationship on base just for our honeymoon, but not after this."

"Did you thank him for the loop-hole?" Sam Carter (She kept her last name) asked.

"Of course, but he says that if I say thank-you to him and the president one more time that I can kiss my job good-bye!"

Sam came into the living room as the phone went again. She picked it up. "Sam Carter, Who's speaking please?"

"Sam, it's Cassie. Have you told him yet?"

"No, I was just about to tell him though. Oh, and Cassie, the President said that we could go off-world for out honey moon!!!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get off, I have another call."

"'Kay, bye." Sam put the phone down and turned to her husband.

"Tell me what? You don't want a divorce already do you?"

"Hehehe. No!" She giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "Jack," she whispered into his ears, "I'm pregnant!"


	5. Baby, Baby

****

Chapter 4-Baby, Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or its characters, as I am too young and not talented enough. I do however own this story line. It's mine I tell you. All mine! Mwahahahahahahah!

****

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of the wonderful people that reviewed this in the short period that it has been up. I would like to personally thank the first four people that reviewed it, as they are currently the only ones! Firstly, JMB, who kindly reviewed the first chapter and was my first reviewer! Secondly, miscbills, who was kind enough to see the funny side of it, ta (thanx). Thirdly to Rogue872002, that was really sweet, this chapter is for you and crossbecca. Mainly cos ya pouted, but also cos you gave me such a kind review. Lastly to crossbecca, for the many, many mores for this chapter. Thanx guys. You are all really gr8! Luv Nirti-Systemlady.

On with the show!

"Good grief!" Jack breathed and promptly passed out. He lay on the floor and as Sam walked away he opened one eye. "Err, Carter, this is the part where you run up to me screaming, 'Jack, Jack, are you all right?'" He said in an incredibly shrill voice.

"Hmm, yeah, well about that. I don't want to corrupt our child's mind by making it think that I am willing to fall for your incredibly bad acting. _Sir!"_

"Could you at least help me up?" He asked.

"Nah. I'll pass thanks."

"Soooo. A baby? How long? Girl, boy? When's it due?"

"Yeah, a baby. I'm two months pregnant, I don't know and in seven months!"

"How can you be two months pregnant and me not notice? What happened to morning sickness?"

"I really don't know how you can't notice Jack. I've been sick every morning for the past two months and somehow, you didn't guess."

"Well, I knew you were in the bathroom a lot!" Jack defended himself.

"What did you think I was doing in there?"

"Swimming?"

Please review. They keep me going and have replaced my chocolate cravings. Lol, Nirti-Systemlady


End file.
